Féerie
Féerie, '''also commonly known as '''Fairyland, is a realm in the world of Ever After. It consists of a large amount of kingdoms, based on the stories of Madame d'Aulnoy, Henriette-Julie de Murat, Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, and other French authors. Geography Féerie is a large continent, at least twice the size of Europe. There is an immeasurable number of kingdoms. The continent of Djinnestan (home of the djinn) is attached to it. Surrounding it is the Tritonic Ocean. There is a large collection of archipelagos in the ocean, much like the islands in the Pacific Ocean. Their are other areas in Féerie not part of Féerie proper but culturally considered part of Féerie, located in various parts of the Near East, Central Asia, and India. This area is known as Féerie orientale (Eastern Féerie). These stories are from the French literary fairy tales that take place in the Orient (many of such stories were inspired by the Arabian Nights but written by French authors, such as The Blue Parrot, Starlight, Green and Blue, and The Three Sons of Hali). Féerie is located in a separate realm from Ever After. Its location is in Outer Ever After, the world of obscure fairy tales, a world accessible from Ever After via magic portals. Portals between Féerie and Ever After are numerous. Climate Féerie has a variety of climates. Most of the northern part of Féerie is temperate. and forests are very extensive. Along the coasts there is heavy rainfall. The central part of Féerie is arid and contains deserts. The southern part of Féerie is tropical and contains jungles and savanna. Culture Language The continent of Féerie speaks French, with various dialects present. Humans and fairies have different dialects. Féerie orientale is home to many languages, such as Arabic, Turkish, Persian, Tamil, Telugu, and Malayalam, among others. Religion The original religion of Féerie was worship of the Greco-Roman pantheon. Many temples dot the continent. Catholicism has made inroads as well, especially in the kingdoms ruled by fairytales from Beaumont's stories. Religious syncretism between pre-Christian and Catholic beliefs are the norm in most of Féerie, although more orthodox followers of Catholicism are also numerous. Other religions, such as Judaism and Islam, are present, as well as various non-Catholic churches. Some Féeriens are still exclusive worshipers of the Greco-Roman pantheon. Féerie orientale is home to other religions. The areas of the Féerien Near East and Central Asia are mainly Muslim, while Féerien India is home to Hinduism, Islam, and eastern branches of Christianity. Cities Cities in Féerie tend to be old and have lots of traditional buildings. Some of the modern cities do have skyscrapers, though. Many cities have an old town and a new town. The old towns feature traditional buildings, temples, bath houses, aqueducts, open air markets, bazaars, and plenty of ruins. The new towns feature businesses, nightclubs, bars, department stores, malls, sports stadiums, fast food restaurants, movie theaters, and other modern buildings. The largest city in the region is Merveillopolis. This sprawling metropolis is home to over 15 million people and contains towers that challenge the sky. It is a mix of old and new, with tons of history at every corner. Its current ruler is High Queen Serpente, who had assisted in the destruction of the fairies' tyranny many centuries ago. She has ruled the city for 200 years to date. Her palace, which is made entirely of white marble and decorated with precious gemstomes of all kinds, is located in the heart of the old town, and is frequently described as the eighth wonder of the world. The palace resembles the Palace of Soviets that was proposed by the Soviet Union, except it is 60% larger, and instead of a statue of Lenin, it is topped with an ornate tower. Technology and travel The technology of Féerie is heavily inspired by steampunk. Much of the technology is considered creepy by outsiders (and even by some people who live there). Clockwork automatons are quite popular. Air travel is often done in humongous airships resembling zeppelins. Buses and trains resemble older styles. Hot air balloons are often seen as well, many of which have the ornate designs of early balloons. Fairy chariots are the fastest method of travel, but for non-royalty they are hard to obtain access to. Architecture Architecture is mainly Neo-Classical, Victorian, Baroque, and Rococo, and to a lesser extent Greco-Roman, Islamic, Moorish Revival, Gothic, and Mudejar. In some areas, oriental-style architecture is popular too. Skyscrapers resemble much taller versions of the early American skyscrapers, as well as many of the tall skyscrapers that were proposed but never built during that time. Bright colors are frequently used. Education Unlike Ever After, schools in Féerie have no worries about continuing destiny. The Academy, the greatest of all institutions, was where many royals were educated. Unfortunately, The Academy has been taken over by allies of the Evil Queen from Snow White, so many of its students go to Ever After High. >Races Humans Humans are by far the most numerous race in Féerie. Most of the cultures are similar to real-world French culture. Clothing styles reflect European fashions. People tend to dress in very colorful clothing. Pink is a common color and is popular among both women and men. Men and women are regarded as equals in Féerie, and several countries have queens regnant. The misogynistic Salic Law that ruled real-world France never existed in Féerie. However, most royal families still pass the throne to the eldest son, although if the parents have two kingdoms between them, the eldest son will get one kingdom and the eldest daughter (rather than the second son) will get the other. Almost all human countries in Féerie are monarchies, and unlike modern European royalty, the royals in Féerie have quite a bit of power. Most of the rulers are considered benevolent, although wicked rulers pop up from time to time. Royals tend to marry other royals, although interclass marriages are becoming more common. Cousin marriage is tolerated and actually quite common in the royal families. Humans have the shortest lifespan out of the major races in Féerie. Twelve Tribes of Féerie Humans in Féerie were traditionally divided into twelve tribes much like the ancient Hebrews. These tribes were based on the fairy tales of various French authors. The Twelve Tribes are as follows, along with general characteristics, #''Perraultiens'', characters from Perrault's tales. They emphasize leadership, loyalty, and hard work. In contrast to many of the other tribes, their culture is more patriarchal. They are fierce allies of HM Grimm. Their favored color is blue. #''Aulnoyens'', characters from Madame d'Aulnoy's tales. This is the largest tribe and are the closest to the fairies. They emphasize wisdom, beauty, and gender equality, but have a reputation for being elitists. Their favored color is white. #''Muratiens'', characters from Henriette-Julie de Murat's tales. They emphasize romance, peace, and forgiveness. Most of their kingdoms have a reputation for pacifism. Their favored color is pink. #''Laforcaises'', characters from Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force's tales. They emphasize nature, teamwork, and loyalty. They tend to have a strong respect for nature and prefer working as groups instead of as individuals. Their favored color is purple. #''Maillyens'', characters from Chevalier de Mailly's tales. They emphasize gallantry, bravery, and tolerance. They are kown for being very kind to animals are are active in protecting them. Their favored color is green. #''Heritieriens'', characters from Jeanne-Marie L'Heritier's tales. This is the smallest tribe. They emphasize cleverness, cunningness, and family. Their favored color is black. #''Auneuilaises'', characters from Madame d'Auneuil's tales. Traditionally they were the most hostile to the fairies, and frequently fought wars with them. They emphasize love, independence, and free will. Most of their kingdoms are sympathetic to the Rebels. Their favored color is grey. #''Feneloniens'', characters from Fenelon's tales. They emphasize humility, selflessness, and honesty. Their kingdoms follow a more orthodox form of Catholicism without syncretism. Their favored color is red. #''Caylusiens'', characters from Comte de Caylus' tales. The second-largest tribe after the Aulnoyens. They emphasize pleasure, adventure, and music. They tend to be friendly and social, but also quite frivolous and light-hearted. Their favored color is yellow. #''Lubertiens'', characters from Marguerite de Lubert's tales. They are the most unusual. They tend to have bizarre taste in just about everything. They emphasize humor, euphoria, and imagination. Their favored color is orange. #''Beaumontiens'', characters from Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont's tales. They emphasize discipline, kindness, generosity, and piety. Their religious teachings are similar to those of the Feneloniens. They are probably the most religious of the tribes. They tend to be rather conservative and tend to support the Royals. Their favored color is indigo. #''Fontainiens'', characters from other French literary fairy tales. Their favored color is brown. Fairies Fairies have their own realms located in Féerie. These fairies are human-sized, generally wingless beings. (Frequently they are taller than humans, with heights of seven or eight feet not unheard of.) They are a matriarchal species, generally ruled by a queen. Queens are usually elected - when an old one dies, the fairies vote for a new one. Their culture is female-dominated, and females outnumber males. Male fairies are not allowed to become kings regnant. There are different tribes of fairies, with varying lifespans (always longer than that of humans). Female fairies often live for up to three times as long as male fairies. Fairies and humans can marry and reproduce - several of the royal families in Féerie have fairy blood. Fairies are powerful, magical beings and are often friends with the various royal families. Fairies tend to ride flying chariots as a means of transportation, which can attain great speeds while in the air. Sometimes, fairies are cursed to take the form of an animal. Fairies posess many abilities that exceed those of humans. For example, fairies can see much farther than humans, and the average fairy can see Uranus, Neptune, and even Pluto with the naked eye. As a rule, female fairies have stronger abilities than male fairies. Fairies can be good or evil. Good fairies tend to be beautiful and angelic in apperance, while evil fairies tend to be ugly and witchlike. (There are exceptions, though.) Female fairies almost always have long hair. Male fairies frequently have long hair as well. Like humans, fairies come in a variety of skin colors and hair colors. The lifestyle of a fairy queen is rather hard, as it requires a ton of responsibility and knowledge in magic, etiquette, politics, and military. She is expected to appear as strong, intelligent, majestic, and incredibly beautiful. Her typical regalia includes long gowns and plenty of jewelry. She has other fairies helping her with her royal duties. Training to become fairy queen is rigorous and often takes years, sometimes even decades. Humans are expected to treat her like a goddess, for it is common knowledge that a great king is less than an ant before a fairy. Fairies have a very high metabolism and thus need to eat more than humans. Their calorie intake is between 20 to 70 percent more than a human of similar size. If fairies don't eat enough, their magical powers will be severely weakened. Fairies consider excessive thinness to be ugly and find it ridiculous that many humans consider it beautiful. (In Féerie, wizards, witches, and enchanters are classified under fairies.) Dwarves Dwarves are also present in Féerie. They tend to live apart from humans and form their own societies. Dwarves are identifiable by their beards, which they often grow long. Both male and female dwarves are bearded, although male dwarves usually grow their beards longer. They possess magical powers, though lesser than those of fairies. Both good and evil dwarves exist, and they are often in the service of fairies. In direct contrast to fairies, dwarves are a male-dominated species, with males outnumbering females. Sometimes male dwarves marry female fairies to make up for the uneven gender ratio of both species. This has produced a race of dwarf/fairy hybrids, with personages such as Nabote and Grognette. Dwarves tend to be skilled with metalmaking, and are able to produce all kinds of weapons. Some dwarves have moved to the big cities, where they control much of the steel industry. Giants Giants tend to live away from other folk. They are often feared by humans due to their great height. Traditionally considered a malevolent race, many giants nowadays would rather seek friendship with other races. They have their own societies. Some have mated with fairies, producing giant fairies such as the Lion Fairy from The Benevolent Frog. The giants of Féerie have managed to create giant versions of everyday items used by humans. Merfolk Merfolk live in the seas of Féerie. They look like typical merfolk and come in a variety of skin and tail colors. They are ruled by kings and queens. Merfolk live in harmony with marine life and frequently use them the same way land peoples use land animals. Certain species of fish, cephalopods, and mollusks are harvested by them as food. Merfolk can breathe air, but have trouble getting around outside the water. Although they are usually friendly, some of them distrust humans. Merfolk do not take kindly to those who harm the ocean and many of them are active in spreading awareness of overfishing and ocean pollution. Genii Genii (singular genius) are spirits resembling humans. They attend to various people and places. Examples of genii in Féerie are Kristopo from A Fairy's Blunder and the Evil Genius of the Forest from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon. Genii have no one set form of government and tend to rule over specific areas. Like fairies, genii have magical powers. Nymphs Nymphs are distinct from fairies. They are a female-only race - they reproduce with males of other races. Nymphs who mate with fairies and genii will produce more nymphs, while nymphs who mate with humans produce humans - the human sons and daughters of nymphs will generally be exceptionally beautiful. They are also long-lived. There are various kinds of nymphs, with naiads and dryads being the most common. There are also tiny nymphs that have domesticated insects and spiders. An example of a nymph is the mother of the Prince of Leaves, who dwells with her son and her grandchildren on the Island of Day, Other examples include Citronette from Princess Camion and Liriopa and Celina from The Knights Errant. Anthros Anthropomorphic humanoids are found in Féerie as well. Generally these take the form of humans with animal ears and tails. They have the ability to assume animal forms at will. Most of them come from the fables of Jean de La Fontaine. Centaurs Centaurs tend to live in the wilderness, living in groups called tribes. They are known for having a weakness to wine. In times long past, they were enemies of the Lapiths. Most centaurs do not like to be ridden and in some countries riding a centaur is illegal. Centaurs are fierce warriors and will vigorously defend their own kind from intruders. Centaurs appear in a few French fairy tales, such as Princess Carpillon by Madame d'Aulnoy and Starlight by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Apes Féerie is home to various ape nations, inhabited by anthropomorphic apes and monkeys. The largest of these kingdoms is the Kingdom of Magotique, which is ruled by King Magot VIII. Dragons Dragons have inhabited Féerie for countless millennia. Féerien dragons resemble Western dragons. They come in varying sizes, and may or may not have wings. Dragons are long-lived and continue to grow throughout their long lives. Female dragons are generally bigger and longer-lived than male dragons. Ogres Ogres are probably the most scorned of the nations. Ogres traditionally fed on human flesh, although many modern ogres have given up the consumption of human flesh as to modernize their culture. Nevertheless, ogres are carnivorous by nature. Ogres come in a variety of appearances, generally unappealing to humans. Ogres can marry and reproduce with fairies. The most famous ogre/fairy hybrid is Tourmentine from The Bee and the Orange Tree. ---- Other races dwell in Féerie, such as harpies, gnomes, sphinxes, satyrs, and other anthropomorphic animals (such as the fish-people in Princess Camion), although they are much less numerous creatures. Elves and trolls are not native to Féerie, although troll tourists from Trollheim can be seen at resorts. Trivia *Merveillopolis is based on the Imperial City of Archades from Final Fantasy XII, Crystal Tokyo from Sailor Moon, and the real-world cities of Paris, London, and New York. *Fairis is another great kingdom in Féerie, where Lulu von Bourbon has her kingdom. *The human population of Féerie is about 600 million. Category:Locations Category:NibiruMul's Locations